Entrada del códice: Templarios
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = Templarios |image = Character Templar.jpg |px = 270px |número DAO = 72 |categoría DAO = Magia y religión |ubicación DAO = Se desbloquea cuando la aprovación de Alistair es lo suficientemente alta (afectuoso o interesado) y si él esta de acuerdo en enseñar a otros a usar talentos de templario, o hablando con los templarios a las afueras de la Capilla del Barrio mercantil de Denerim. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = Tras entrar al Velo durante la misión Pesadillas nocturnas. |nombre DAI = La Orden Templaria: Rol tradicional |numero DAI = 28 (+3JoH, +1TD) |categoría DAI = Grupos |ubicación DAI = After reporting to the Haven chantry when the Inquisition has been declared reborn in The Threat Remains |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = Retratada a menudo estoica y sombría, la orden de los templarios se fundó para ser el brazo armado de la Capilla. Dotados de la capacidad de disipar y resistir magia, además de sus formidables talentos marciales, los templarios están capacitados como nadie para hacer frente a los apóstatas (magos que se niegan a someterse a la autoridad del Circulo) y para formar la primera linea de defensa contra los siniestros poderes de los magos de sangre y las abominaciones. Aunque los magos los consideran un símbolo del control que ejerce la Capilla sobre la magia, el pueblo de Thedas los ve como los salvadores y guerreros sagrados, campeones de la bondad que, armados con su piedad, protegen al mundo de los estragos de la magia. La realidad es que el brazo armado de la Capilla busca guerreros habilidosos con una fe inquebrantable en el Hacedor, y la solidez de su moral es solo una cualidad secundaria. Los templarios deben llevar a cabo su deber con distanciamiento emocional y la orden prefiere soldados con fervor religioso y lealtad absoluta a parangones de virtud que puedan cuestionar las ordenes cuando llega la hora tomar decisiones complicadas. El poder de los templarios deriva del lirio, un mineral que, según se cree, es la materia prima de la creación. Mientras que los magos lo utilizan para realizar sus hechizos y su rituales, los templarios lo ingieren para potenciar su capacidad de resistir y disipar la magia. La Capilla regula el uso del lirio, pero algunos templarios son adictos a él. Los afectados sufren de paranoia, obsesión y demencia. Los miembros de la orden se someten voluntariamente a este "tratamiento" por el bien de la orden y del Hacedor. Es este sentido de piedad implacable lo que más asusta a los magos que llaman la atención de los templarios: cuando éstos son enviados a eliminar a un sospechoso de haber usado magia de sangre, no hay forma de razonar con ellos, y si están bien preparados, la magia del desgraciado es prácticamente inútil. Impulsados por su fe, los templarios forman un de la fuerza más temidas y respetadas de Thedas. —De Patrones dentro de la forma de Halden, Primer encantador de Refugio Celeste, 8:80 de la Bendita. }} en:Codex entry: Templars Categoría:Entradas